


True Pacifists Help Others

by GamerWires627



Category: True Pacifists Help Others, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Flowey can love now, Flowey is agender, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Frisk, Other, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, So many OCs, Trans Character, agender Flowey, demigirl Frisk, nonbinary Flowey, nonbinary asriel, nonbinary chara, they have a soul, they're polyamorous, trans Frisk, trans asriel, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-17 22:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14199054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamerWires627/pseuds/GamerWires627
Summary: Frisk is a pacifist. Everyone knows that. What happens when her kind nature is put to the test in one of the most toxic places on Earth- her middle school? On top of that, Sans has PTA meetings and a love life to deal with, Flowey is struggling with depression and... feelings, Muffet is facing racism, Toriel and Asgore are trying be friends again, and Chara and Asriel are back. Oh boy.This is going to be an interesting year.





	1. The Wake-Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> A few things- Frisk, Flowey, Chara, and Asriel are all nonbinary. Frisk uses she/they, Chara is they/she, and Asriel is he/they. Flowey's pronouns are revealed later. Frisk was born male, Asriel was born female, and Chara was born female.

Light shone through the window of what was apparently a young girl's room. She was asleep in her bed- her brown hair on her pillow and tan skin. She was somewhat rolled up in her blanket like a burrito.

Suddenly...

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-_

She- somewhat lightly- smacked the snooze button. However, just after she did so, a lady with blue skin and red hair in a ponytail burst into her room. "WAKE UP, PUNK!" She yelled.

The young girl shrieked in surprise and fell out of bed, her legs stuck in the blanket. The lady, wearing a black tank top and jeans, watched as the girl unrolled herself from the blanket burrito.

The girl stood up, giving the woman a "are-you-kidding-me" look.

"Come on, Frisk! It's the first day of school! I don't know how you weren't already up, Papyrus has been yelling for hours," she said. Frisk simply shrugged and went to move past the fish woman. "Fine, Undyne. I'm up. Still not very excited for school, and it's not like you can change that." Frisk honestly was so tired she didn't even care anymore.

Walking down the stairs, Undyne was running and then jumped the last three. Toriel was making breakfast in the kitchen, and Papyrus was off yelling at Sans for whatever reason.

Frisk plopped down at the table, still tired.

Sans shortcutted his way to the kitchen table, teleporting into the chair next to Frisk. "hey kiddo. are you excited for the first day of school?" Frisk shook her head.

* * *

Walking out of the house with combed hair, her favorite sweater, capri-length pants, and sneakers, with her backpack on her back and lunch bag in her hands, Frisk set off to the bus stop she would be sharing with a few other kids. Unfortunately, she knew none of them. One was an overweight bully-looking boy, another was a slightly snobby blonde girl, and the last was a slightly-emotionless redheaded girl with a neutral expression. Frisk didn't even get the chance to try to speak with any of them; the bus arrived just after she had.

She sat next to the redhead during the bus ride, which was filled with chatter and for some reason, memes. For whatever reason it was, three fourths of the kids on the bus kept shouting out random memes.

"What da heck?" "NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP, NE-" "REVALI'S GALE IS NOW READY!"

When they had finally reached the school, Frisk managed to be one of the first ones off the bus. Finding her locker was relatively easy, and her first class just so happened to be math.

Her teacher, Ms. Smith, was a woman with that can-I-speak-to-your-manager haircut, and overall gave the vibe of a sheltering suburban white mom. "Hello class. I will be assigning seats- for simplicity, boys will take their things to the left side of the room, girls on the right."

Frisk picked up her stuff and went to go to the right side of the room, when Ms. Smith stopped her. "Young man, what do you think you're doing?" Frisk was confused.

"What? I'm not a boy."

"Yes you are, now go stand over on the left side of the room so I can tell you your seat." Frisk didn't listen, she just kept standing on the right. Ms. Smith glanced at her seating chart for Frisk's name. "Frisk, get over on the left  _now."_

"I'm not a boy though! I'm a girl!"

"Frisk, you are a boy. Don't lie to me. I don't care what kind of things made you somehow think you're a girl, but you are a boy and always will be a boy. Now be good, and get. To. The. Left." Ms. Smith order.

Frisk went to explain, but she knew her teacher wouldn't care. She begrudgingly took her things over to the left. Frisk hated being misgendered, something that was sadly common before she fell into the underground...

* * *

_"Frisk!" he looked up as his mother came storming over to him. "What is the meaning of this?!" the book in his lap was forgotten as he stared in horror at the photo his mother had on her phone._

_It was a photo of him hanging out with one of his female friends, Paige. The two were in formal wear, but instead of Frisk wearing a suit, he wore a fancy dress that belonged to another friend. His makeup was done and the way his long-ish hair was styled made him look... like a girl._

_Paige had posted it on Facebook, a site that Frisk had his own account (even though he was eleven, he just used it to contact her and his other friends since he only had an old flip phone). "U-uh..."_

_"Please tell me this is a joke. You are a boy. You shouldn't be crossdressing, I don't want you to end up like..." she shuddered. "One of those disgusting_ freaks _."_

* * *

Frisk was snapped out of her memory as Ms. Smith called her name. "Frisk, sit here." she instructed. Frisk did as she was told. The red haired girl from the bus was conveniently to her right, and a boy she didn't know at all was to her left. Nobody was in front of her, but there was a... actually, she couldn't tell the gender of who was behind her. They had black hair- quite curly. Hazel eyes, too.

As Ms. Smith was still assigning seats, the red-head leaned over to her. "My name's Bella. You're Frisk, right? Ambassador of the monsters?" Frisk nodded.

"Yeah, that's me."


	2. Max, Alex, and Bella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk meets a few new allies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters will mostly just be reposts of the story from Fanfiction.net.

After class, Frisk picked up her binder and went to leave. She began walking quickly down the hall to get to her next class.

"Hey." Frisk turned to see who was talking to her. It was the person that had been behind her. "I get your struggle. I'm lucky I was able to fly under the radar. Ms. Smith is... really transphobic."

"You're transgender too?!" Frisk exclaimed, before a sensation of guilt washed over her, realizing she just exclaimed this boy's personal information.

"Eh, came out last year. Everyone here used to know me as a girl. Lucky my name's Max." he let out a dry laugh. "I am a boy, but my down-there parts... don't exactly agree with that."

"Huh. Same, but... opposite, I guess. I don't have a dead name, so I guess I'm lucky to have a gender-neutral name too." said Frisk. Max nodded at her.

"Well, I should get to class. See ya." he said. Max turned on his heel, and headed off towards his next class.

* * *

He laughed through his tears. He chuckled through the crying. He giggled through the pain. That was how it had been for years now.

Ever since he'd been resigned to this terrible fate.

He laughed away the pain, just like she had done. But she was dead now. She had been for quite a while.

Soon, the maniacal laughter was overcome by the sobs.

He was lonely. So, so lonely.

* * *

"Hi, mom!" Frisk said cheerfully. Toriel turned to see her. "Oh! Hello, my child. How was your first class?" she asked. Frisk set her things down at a random desk. "Eh, it was okay. Ms. Smith is really... mean. And transphobic."

Toriel nodded sadly. "It's a shame some can't find it in them to be kind and accepting." Others had begun arriving. Bella was among them, and she was talking to a girl with a brown braid over her shoulder.

"Hey, Frisk." she said to her. Frisk walked over to the two of them. "This is Alex. Alex, this is Frisk."

"Hi." Alex gave her a smile.

"It's nice to meet you." said Frisk. And there was the bell.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sans was at home napping on the couch. Papyrus, Undyne, and Mettaton had all left for some reason or another. Alphys was binge-watching animes that she hadn't had access to in the Underground in the lab/basement.

Outside, a spider-girl was walking down the sidewalk. Her name, of course, was Muffet. A satchel bag was slung over her shoulder, one that doubled as a purse. She was on her way down to a restaurant- her favorite on the surface.

Suddenly, a slightly overweight boy dashed in front of her. "Watch where you're going!" she shouted after him in surprise and slight confusion. Shouldn't he be in school right now?

* * *

"Hunter?" Toriel asked.

Nobody raised a hand or said "Here!" or "Present!".

"Hm. I guess he's absent today." she mused. Alex was frowning. It had been pure coincidence that she and Frisk were put in the same four-desk square.

"It doesn't make sense." she whispered to Frisk. "I saw him in my first class. Is he skipping?"

Frisk glanced around. Bella was looking at them in curiosity. "Is he the kind of person to skip class?" she asked.

"He's actually a bully. He's harassed half the kids in school. No, probably more, actually. My brother- he does that kind of thing too. They're actually friends." Alex let out a sigh. "Jimmy and Hunter. The meanest kids in town. That's literally how people describe them. Just, uh- keep your distance."

The two were silent for a while as they listened to Toriel speak. "You know, you're lucky to have as nice a mom as Ms. Dreemurr." Alex finally whispered.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Frisk. Now Bella was really interested in what was going on with them. It was too bad she was sitting at a different group of tables.

"My full name- Alexandra Catherine Smith. My mom is transphobic, homophobic, racist, even sexist. She's intensely religious- Christian- as well. In other words," Alex glanced around. "My mom is the infamous Ms. Linda Smith."

* * *

When the bell rang, Frisk headed off to her next class- her elective. She had chosen Band. Her flute was in her locker, which she was heading to her locker to grab. She passed Alex, Bella, and Max in the hallways, but still no sign of Hunter.

A few girls with leggings and snobby attitudes were whispering to each other. A small girl with brown hair, brown eyes, and acne was rushing towards the Special Needs room(s). Reaching her locker and grabbing her flute, she thought about poor Alex, growing up with a mother like Ms. Smith. She'd meet a few people like Ms. Smith before, but she couldn't imagine living with one. On second thought...

No. She wasn't going to think about her biological mother. That part of her life was gone now.

Frisk began walking towards the Band room. She saw a tiny boy struggling with carrying a large tuba case. It didn't even look like it was his. He seemed to be carrying it for a boy walking in front of him- a boy holding a particular resemblance to Alex.  _'He must be Jimmy_ ,' thought Frisk.

Jimmy fit the bill of 'jerkish bully' in both appearance and the vibe he gave off.

"Hey!"


	3. Jimmy, Elliot, Band, and Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk makes a bet and confronts a bully, gaining more friends in the process.

"Hey!"

Jimmy turned to look at her. "What do you want?" He sneered at her. The short boy frantically shook his head, telling her to back down. Of course, she didn't.

"What are you doing? He can't carry that huge case by himself. It's yours, isn't it? Why are you forcing him to carry it?" asked Frisk. Jimmy gave her a look.

"He's a nerd. He could use the workout." said Jimmy. Frisk could see that the boy was trembling now. His arms couldn't take the weight of the tuba much longer. "What are you gonna do about it, anyway?"

Frisk was silent. The boy set the case down, and then Jimmy snapped at him. "Don't put it down, you're going to scratch it!" he shouted.

"Wait." said Frisk. They turned back to look at her. "I'll carry it."

Jimmy raised an eyebrow. "You're too weak. You'll last even shorter than this guy. Besides, everyone knows girls aren't strong. I bet you can hold it for one second."

"How much you wanna bet?" challenged Frisk.

"How much do you have on you?" asked Jimmy.

"I have five dollars." said Frisk. She hoped Jimmy didn't realize she was bluffing.

"Deal, then." Jimmy said. "Carry the case all the way to the band room, and I'll get you five bucks by the end of the school day. If you set it down before we get there, you have to pay me five bucks by the end of the day."

"Fine." said Frisk. She handed her flute case to the boy. "Will you carry this for me?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yes." Frisk let go of her flute and picked up the tuba. Luckily, the band room wasn't actually that far away. It was heavy. She made her way forward as Jimmy kept giving her skeptical looks. She stumbled and nearly fell at some point. Frisk noticed that her shoelace was untied, but she wasn't going to set the case down to tie it. Finally, the group reached just outside the band room. The doors were open. Suddenly, Frisk toppled forward as Jimmy stepped on her shoelace.

"What the-" she fell forward, face slamming into the front of the case. Just about everyone in the room turned to look at her.

"Are you okay?" asked the band teacher.

Frisk let go of the case and stood up, rubbing her sore face. "I'm fine." The boy shoved her flute case into her hands and ran off towards the choir room.

Once the attention was off them, Jimmy turned to Frisk. "Huh. Guess I'll be owing you five bucks." He dragged his tuba case away.  _'He didn't want that boy to put the case down, but now he's dragging it?'_  thought Frisk.

* * *

Band class was loud. Very loud. From the squeaky clarinets to the shouts of the band teacher, Frisk was completely done with everything as she left for lunch. "Hey."

That boy from earlier stopped her in the hall. "Thanks for that... earlier, I mean. I have to meet up with Julia, but, uh.. yeah. My name's Elliot, by the way."

Frisk gave him a smile. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Frisk." With that, they parted ways. Frisk began walking down the hallway by herself, towards her locker. She grabbed her lunchbox and began heading to the cafeteria. Frisk met up with Max, Alex, and Bella along the way. The three of them got a table together. Elliot and a girl that Frisk assumed to be Julia sat down at their table as well. Julia was that petite brunette girl Frisk had seen rushing to the Special Needs room. "Hi." she said as she set her binder and lunch bag down.

"Hey." greeted Frisk.

"It's official. Hunter's skipping today." said Alex, digging her spoon into the applesauce on her tray. "Jimmy hasn't seen him either. And Hunter and Jimmy definitely wouldn't stay away from each other."

She made a face as the terrible taste of her school lunch registered. "Ugh, what do they put in this?"

Julia was reading a comic book, her meager lunch untouched. Wait.. that wasn't a comic book, that was- "Hey, is that Death Note?!" Max asked excitedly.

She looked up. "Yeah! You like anime and manga too?"

Max laughed. "Are you kidding? I love anime and manga! Video games, too." He pointed to his shirt- a Black Butler shirt- and then the symbol on his beanie- three triangles and a bird shape.

"Oh, is that the Royal Crest of Hyrule?" Bella asked.

Frisk leaned over to Alex. "I have no idea what they're talking about, but they're making me interested." Alex nodded before cringing at the bad taste of her food again.

"Seriously, does nobody in there know how to cook?!"


	4. Beaten and At Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk gets herself hurt, and Sans and Toriel don't like it.

"Hey, Freak!"

Frisk turned to see who was shouting at her. "My name is _Frisk_." Jimmy was getting closer to her, flanked on either side by two boys. One had platinum blonde hair, the other had ginger hair.

The platinum blonde scoffed. "I came back to school to beat her up? I'm out, man. I may be mean, but I don't hit girls. Not unless they hit me first."  
 _'He must be Hunter.'_ thought Frisk.

The ginger gave him a look. "You do know she's not a real girl, right? She's trans." Frisk could feel anger beginning to brew inside of her, something stirring deep in her SOUL.

Hunter rose an eyebrow. "She looks enough like a girl that I ain't beating her up." he turned on his heel and walked away.

Ginger boy noticed a camera pointing straight at them, his face paling. "Uh... I think my bus might be here..." he dashed away, though his bus wasn't there, of course. Jimmy shouted after him.

"Caden! You coward!" he yelled. He turned to Frisk. "Looks like I'll have to beat you up myself." Jimmy began rolling up his sleeves. He shoved her against the brick wall of the school. "Where's my five dollars?" he asked. A small crowd gathered around.

"You were the one who owed me five dollars." Frisk protested.

"Don't you dare try to get out of this!" His fist connected with her face. Jimmy grabbed at her and pushed her to the ground. Frisk got up, hand over her bloody nose. "Why don't you fight back?! Huh?!" He slapped her, the impact stinging. He pushed her down again. However, she kept getting back up. "Why don't you stay down?!"

But she kept getting back up. Eventually, a teacher broke up the circle. "Hey, hey! Break it up, break it- are you okay?" Frisk was breathing heavily, her nose bleeding, lip busted, cheek red, dirt on her face and clothes. Jimmy could punch pretty hard, too. Her HP had likely gone down some. However...

"I'm fine."

The teacher studied her. "You aren't fine, you're bleeding. I'm going to take you back inside and call your parents, alright?"

"Okay."

The teacher led her into the school, Bella and the others noticing with worried expressions. Her hands went to her nose to stop blood from getting anywhere.

"What's your name?"

"Frisk. Frisk Dreemurr." The people- students and teachers- noticed her. Among them was Toriel.

"My child! What happened to you?" Toriel asked in concern, horrified as she checked Frisk's wounds. The teacher looked back at them.

"Oh! She is Frisk Dreemurr, so, Toriel... that makes you her mom?" Toriel gave him a nod.

"It's alright, Dan- Mr. Anderson. You don't need to take her to the office or nurse, I can take her home." Mr. Anderson nodded and left. Toriel began to lead Frisk to the door leading to the parking lot behind the school, where the cars were parked. The buses were in the parking lot in front of the school. Toriel unlocked her car and opened the door for herself, Frisk opening the door to hop into the passenger's seat. She and Toriel both sat in the front, completely negating the need for the six seats in the back (three, and then a back-back with three more).

"What happened?" asked Toriel once she had turned on the car.

"Jimmy beat me up because I didn't have any money to give him." Frisk's answer gave no context, yet Toriel had a basic idea of why. It was silent in the car.

"...You know, I made friends today." Frisk's voice sounded slightly muffled.

"Who?" asked Toriel.

"Alex, Bella, Max, Julia, and Elliot."

"Oh, Alex and Bella are in the same class as you, right?"

"Right."

* * *

Sans was actually awake when Toriel and Frisk walked through the door. "Hey, Tori- kid, what happened?!" He nearly tripped over his own feet trying to reach her. His hands immediately went to her shoulders in a comforting way. He would have been on his knees to be closer to eye level, but alas, he was just barely taller than her- by about three inches, actually.

Now she cried. She had been holding back tears ever since the first hit. "I-I got beat up." she said, hiccupping slightly. Toriel watched on, unsure of what to do.

"Who did this?" Sans's eye began to glow blue slightly.

"Comic Sans Serif, you better not go Megalovania on whoever did this." Toriel warned.

"Oh Tori, you know I will." Sans growled as he let go of Frisk and stormed towards the door. He was about to open it when he was interrupted.

"Sans, don't." Toriel spoke.

"Don't what?" asked Sans.

"Don't look for revenge by hurting who did this. Tell the office and get Jimmy in trouble. Hurting Jimmy will just worsen the situation."

Sans realized Toriel was right. The monsters were still faced with hostility, and he didn't want to mess everything up by attacking. Telling the school what had happened would be their best bet.

**Author's Note:**

> 1,533 words in the first chapter. I usually try to hit about 1,000, but later on as I learn to write better, they'll be longer. See you next time!


End file.
